


Science of deduction Bsc

by RhianCaitlin6



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianCaitlin6/pseuds/RhianCaitlin6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is so ready for university. He wants to move out, make friends and have a good time. Most of all he wants everything to be perfect. That is until he meets Sherlock and realises that everything being perfect is seriously overrated - sometimes it's better to be a perfect mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction so go gentle with me. I'm a massive johnlock fan, especially unilock, and I just felt it was time to give something back to this community that I've fallen in love with. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> p.s please feel free to leave constructive criticism as I'm not a writer and really want to be so any tips will be welcome.

Chapter 1  
Shit. Late on his first day! John Watson was late for his very first day at university. He hadn’t even moved into his room yet and had absolutely no idea what his roommate was like, let alone who he was. So, completely alone, he wandered through campus, winding his way through all the undergrads clustered on the grounds looking for his orientation group. He was at least 10 minutes late. A fine sheen of sweat had broken out across his forehead as he broke out into a nervous jog, scared that they hadn’t waited for him. This was so typical – if Harry hadn’t come home drunk last night John wouldn’t have had to clean her up this morning and he wouldn’t be late! He’d have moved in this morning and hit it off with his roommate and he would have asked John to accompany him to orientation and naturally John would have agreed. That’s why he was so keen to finally move out and start his new life at uni, where he isn’t the only sober, responsible person in residence.  
While he’d been considering Harry’s responsibility in his poor first day he ran head long into someone.  
“Sorry man, I’m late and I can’t find my group, I wasn’t looking where I was…” John sentence came to a stuttering halt as he looked up into the face of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Those grey green eyes glistened down at him as the man shook black curls from them and John nearly felt his jaw dropping at the sight. Wow. He hadn’t realised a man could be so god darn pretty! He’s not gay, at least not all the way gay, but damn, his little bisexual heart was going crazy just looking at this man. He thrust his hand between them and attempted to introduce himself “J-j-j-john” he muttered. The godlike being he’d nearly knocked to the floor simply raised an eyebrow at John’s offered hand. 

-

“J-j-j-john”. Sherlock Holmes looked at the hand the man in front of him, John, held between them and raised an eyebrow. Well, this was turning out to be an interesting first day – firstly his roommate hadn’t shown up, not that he was complaining – why mummy insisted he move out and make friends he does not know, secondly this rather rumpled guy nearly takes him out and then looks at him as if he’d bumped into him. Why was he looking at him with such a look of astonishment on his face? He’s tired, obviously, been up all night caring for a family member – mother? No, sibling. Running late because he overslept due to this interruption to his usual 8 hours. Alone but used to being amongst friends, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that he did not have back up to assure me that he does not make a habit of running down strangers in the street. “John – that’s me, my name I mean. I mean… Hi, my name’s John, John Watson”.  
“Sherlock Holmes”. He turned and walked away to follow the man in the unfortunate yellow t-shirt that claimed that he was “there to help”.  
“So…ummm…what orientation group are you in? I’m kinda lost, think I could just tag along with you?” Sherlock caught the casual smile John had thrown his way and his step faltered and his breath hitched. Wow. He was gorgeous! Now that he’d calmed down John was looking very, very good. Not that Sherlock was an expert on hot men, being very inexperienced in that area, but he definitely knew what he liked – and he liked what he was seeing. He kept silent and walked on and John followed him which made Sherlock smile a little to himself.  
-

Orientation passed in a blur after that. John didn’t hear a word from the orientation leader because all he could hear were two words, said in a deep, rumbling voice. Sherlock Holmes. They’d parted ways as John headed to the societies fair, after Sherlock had declined Johns suggestion that they both go. Now he regretted letting him just walk away without saying something, asking him to go for coffee, offering him his number, anything. Sure he’d hit on guys before, not many and hardly any sober but Sherlock Holmes was not just any guy and he’d let him walk away.  
Putting the beautiful boy out of his mind for now, John headed toward the rugby stand at the sporting clubs side of the fair. There was a group of boys laughing loudly surrounding a small table with a men’s rugby union banner hanging from it. He felt a smile tugging at his lips at the familiarity, the comradery that being part of a team offered him. He wouldn’t be alone much longer. He saw the captain, Greg Lestrade, as he approached and called out to him. Having got in on a rugby scholarship, John had exchanged several emails with Greg and already felt like part of the team.  
“Greg!” John bounded over and was greeted by the captain.  
“Boys this is John Watson, he’s gonna be joining us this year as a tight head prop, captain of his comprehensive team – he will be a fine addition to the team! Now Johnny, party tonight at Mikes, you in?” A boy, presumably Mike, stepped up and clapped John on the back. John grinned.  
“Yeah, John, newbie has to come – you have no choice” The whole team chimed in with their agreement with this and John raised his arms indicating he needed silence. The boys complied, wanting to know what the new guy had to say…  
“Two words…where and when?”

-

Tedious. It was all so tedious. This library tour, the campus orientation, the chemistry lab tour. Tedious. Who could possibly need so many orientation tours? Could they not find their own way around? How many people had not visited a library before? The system is not exactly complicated. Everything is just so…tedious. Except for that guy. John. He was slightly less tedious than the rest of it. Sherlock retreated into himself, ignoring the librarian blithering on about how the books are organised, and found himself lost in a pair of blue eyes. He had been gorgeous. Shame he’d dismissed John so early, he could have proved a lovely distraction on this tour. John seemed to be a lovely guy and Sherlock would have liked to spend more time with him. Wait… what? Spend time with someone? Was he ill? This will need to be pondered further so he put it into a box in his mind palace. A box he labelled John Watson.  
Sherlock decided to head back to his shabby room and unpack his chemistry equipment so that he could set up a few experiments before lectures started. Hopefully his roommate had dropped out and he could convert his side of the room into a laboratory.

-

“Okay, okay guys I’m definitely gonna be there later but I haven’t even moved into my dorm room yet!! I’ll meet up with you guys in a couple of hours” he retreated from the already partying boys so that he could find his room, unpack and get a shower in before heading out to meet the team. Ambling through campus John finally had the chance to take it all in. He’d made it, he was out of his house, he was at uni! He was free, no more looking after his mum or Harry, he was gonna be studying and playing rugby and he was more than ready for this.  
As he reached the student village he rummaged in his bag for his halls assignment – Baker block, room 221b. He entered baker block and the lovely cleaning lady, Mrs Hudson, informed him that 221b was on the second floor. Too impatient to wait for the elevator he took the stairs two at a time, he wanted to see his room and his roommate. As he reached his door he paused for a moment, this was going to be perfect – he just knew it. He turned the handle and entered the room…  
“I see you’ve finally decided to move in, I was hoping you’d be a no show and I could have a room all to my…”  
“Sherlock?” The beautiful boy from the orientation tour turned to him and John swears he saw a smile ghost his lips.  
“John”.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
“Sherlock what are you doing in my room?” John stared at him.  
“I think that is rather self-explanatory John”. John continued to stare at Sherlock as if he could not possibly fathom why Sherlock had come to be in his room. “It seems we are roommates”. John, finally grasping the situation stepped into 221b.   
“Oh right…sure. I’m a bit late moving in I guess, didn’t expect this” he chuckled awkwardly.  
“You said that earlier when you nearly ran me over” Sherlock stated. John swore that Sherlock just enjoyed his befuddlement. He made his way over to the unoccupied side of the room and dumped his bags on the bed. He then jumped onto the bed and turned to face Sherlock with a massive grin on his face.  
“So roomie…” He could see Sherlock trying to not smile “what do you wanna do?”.  
“You should probably unpack and I am going to the library” following this statement Sherlock swept out of the room leaving John gaping after him. “Unpack…okay” John got off his bed and looked around his new home. His new home with Sherlock. He knew he was in for a crazy year and he couldn’t wait!

-

John Watson. His absent roommate was John Watson. John frigging Watson. Sherlock had to admit to himself that he’d sort of enjoyed John’s company that morning. Imagining to himself a scenario where he flirted with John and they had a good time and John liked him. That would never happen obviously because he was Sherlock but, now, he couldn’t even pretend that could happen because John was inhabiting the bed across from his. Sherlock would just stay out of the room. He couldn’t be around John. John was the only guy Sherlock had ever fantasized about in … that way. He’d be mortified if John ever suspected that Sherlock was attracted to him. Resolved to keep his distance Sherlock entered the library and set off to search for an abandoned section of the library.

-

3 hours later John was unpacked, showered and dressed to the nines ready to go the team party. He’d stayed later than he’d intended to hoping Sherlock would come back and John could invite him to the party. He knew it was silly but he felt drawn to the gorgeous boy who slept less than 10 feet away from him. He knew it was impossible that he could ever know Sherlock the way he’d like to but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends. It seemed that they weren’t going to become friends that night because he was already late for the party that he’d promised he’d attend. Even though he really wanted to skip the party and stay in and wait for his allusive roommate he had to go. He didn’t want his new team not to like him. It only took John ten minutes to get to Mikes house where he could hear the sound of several people within having a good time. “Johnny boy!” Mike slurred coming towards him. John could smell the alcohol already. He laughed.  
“Hey Mike! Started early did we?”  
“ ’M fine” Mike hiccupped completely undermining his words. John put his arm around Mike, helping him back into the house. John was welcomed by several people heckling him about his lateness. John took it all good naturedly shooting back comebacks and earning himself a few respectful nods.  
“Nice one Johnny, put ‘em in their place! I like it”  
“Thanks Greg – so who’s been pouring alcohol down Mike’s throat tonight?” he gestured to Mike who was now slumped on the sofa laughing at himself. John and Greg chuckled.  
“That’s all him, he’s a bit of a lightweight but you gotta love him” Greg distractedly glanced at his watch and then checked his phone.  
“Everything okay?” John wanted to help if he could.  
“Nothing, my boyfriend promised he’d be here and he’s late. If he doesn’t show up again I’m gonna kill him”  
“Boyfriend?!”  
“Yeah, that okay?” Greg’s eyes had turned steely in response to Johns outburst.  
“Calm dude, I’m bi, just happy to know that this is an open team. My last team was not so…understanding” he rubbed his face remembering the time someone he thought was his friends punched him when he caught John making out with a guy on a night out.  
“Oh sure, we’re completely…understanding on this team” John smiled at Greg’s veiled threat to those who were not okay with the sexuality of the other team members.  
“So… who’s the lucky guy?”  
“Mycroft Holmes, you know him?” Greg was smiling and looking dreamy at the mention of his better half.  
“Holmes?” John burst out laughing. What were the odds?


End file.
